


Mass Effect: Contention

by DforDeejay, spectreMKV



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 11:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14284242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DforDeejay/pseuds/DforDeejay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spectreMKV/pseuds/spectreMKV
Summary: Meant to be the Mass Effect prequel that was never created as the theme was dropped in favor of Andromeda. First in a series of three. Time period is sometime in the mid-late 21st century.





	Mass Effect: Contention

**_Mass Effect:  Contention_ **

 

_An inspired prequel by spectreMKV_

 

 


End file.
